Among Thieves multiplayer
Uncharted 2: Among Thieves includes online multiplayer, where players can play against other players through the Internet. This feature was noticeably absent from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Multiplayer The multiplayer aspect of Uncharted 2 features standard team versus team modes (competitive) and co-operative modes. All of the competitive modes feature a heroes side (e.g. Nathan Drake, Elena Fisher, Chloe Frazer, etc.) versus a villains side (e.g. Harry Flynn, Zoran Lazarevic, Lieutenant Draza, etc.). Players can choose a "playlist" which features a certain competitive mode (e.g. Deathmatch, Plunder, Elimination, and others). A player's team will have their PlayStation Network usernames in green above their characters while opponents will have their PlayStation Network usernames in red above their characters. Opponents' names will only appear if they are close by or targeted. The co-operative playlists are Co-op Objective and Co-op Arena. In Co-op Objective, two to three players play through a mulitplayer version of a single-player mission, while in Co-op Arena, two to three players face off against 10 waves of villains, with each wave becoming harder than the last. Players can also play a game of Plunder in Co-op Arena, where they have to put a treasure in a chest or Siege, where they must defend a territory. In co-operative playlists, players are heroes and the opponents are Lazarevic's soldiers. Two maps are randomly provided for the playlists and player voting determines map selection. Each map has weapons lying around in certain spots with the weaker weapons having multiple spawns and the powerful weapons having only one or two spawns. All the maps feature areas where players can climb to gain an advantage over opponents. Players can host their own matches, named "Custom Matches," where they can party up with friends to explore and play a map. Players level up by earning money. Each level requires a certain amount of money to reach (e.g. $2,000 for level 2; $4,000 for level 3, etc.; see chart below). Money can be earned by killing opponents and by earning medals. Money earned can be used to purchase character skins, Boosters, co-op weapon upgrades, and taunts from the Multiplayer Store. Quitting a game will result in loss of money. Depending on a player's level, they will lose the following amounts: * Levels 1 to 20 – $10,000 * Levels 21 to 40 – $20,000 * Levels 41 to 80 – $40,000 Boosters are available in competitive playlists, the give players an advantage over others (such as increased accuracy with long guns or the ability to carry more ammo). Each Booster must be purchased and require a certain level to use. Weapon upgrades are available in co-op playlists. Co-op weapon upgrades increase the amount of ammo players can carry, increase a weapon's accuracy, and speed up the reload time. Note that co-op weapon upgrades give no benefit to competitive playlists and that Boosters do not apply to co-op playlists. At the lobby, players can press to see their profile. Here they can select which Boosters they want equipped, the difficulty for Co-op Objective, the taunt they want to use, the skins they want to use, and their Clan Tag, which can be used to identify friends. Players can also press select after a match to see the results of that match. Naughty Dog has modified multiplayer game play and fixed issues with free Title Updates required for players. Naughty Dog also offers additional skins, maps, and a Co-operative Arena mode called Siege (see Siege Expansion Pack) as purchasable Downloadable Content (DLC) in the PlayStation Store. Competitive Playlists All competitive playlists feature heroes versus villains with a maximum of five players on each side. There is a limit of $75,000 earned per match, but the limit is increased on Double Cash weekends. There is no friendly fire (teammate injury) from bullets in competitive playlists. When a player is killed, they randomly respawn on the map within a few seconds. Deathmatch Deathmatches feature heroes versus villain teams trying to score more kills. The first team to score the kill goal amount wins the match, otherwise the team with more points in twenty minutes wins or the match ends in a tie. When one team is five players, the goal is fifty kills. The kill goal is reduced by ten kills for teams of four or three, but Deathmatch does not allow teams of less than three. If either side does not reach the kill goal when time expires, the team with the most kills wins or the match ends in a tie. Deathmatch can be also played in different ways. The Deathmatch playlist is the standard Deathmatch with the regular compliment of weapons on the map. The "All Competitive" playlist where they have a chance of playing a standard Deathmatch or unique weapon Deathmatch. Unique weapon Deathmatch restricts the weapons on the map to: only pistols and grenades, only sniper rifles and pistole, or only RPGs. Elimination Elimination matches feature heroes fighting villains where each team must survive three rounds against the other team. The first team to win three out of five rounds win. Unlike Deathmatch, there is no kill requirement. Instead, players must kill every player from the other team within three minutes. When a player dies, they do not respawn and are left to spectate the remainder of the match. Players still alive will not be able to hear dead players with mics. When all players on the other team are killed, the round ends. While Elimination matches can be completed quickly, it is tough to earn money in them due to the limited number of kills and the small amount of time. Every player on the team that lost earns $500 and every player on the team that won earns $1,000. Players can also earn money by obtaining medals. Elimination is also the easiest mode to earn the Perfect medal (no deaths). A good Booster to use for Elimation matches is Situational Awareness (allows the user to see the names of players on the other team through walls) and the corresponding Evasion (blocks Situation Awareness) as many players tend to stay in one spot for most of the match with a powerful weapon such as the Dragon Sniper, Desert 5 or a shotgun. Plunder Main article: Plunder Plunder matches feature heroes versus villains trying to "plunder" (deliver) a treasure to their treasure chest to score a capture point. The first team to score the capture point goal ends the match, otherwise the team with more points in twenty minutes wins or the match ends in a tie. When one team is five players, the capture goal is five points. The capture goal is reduced by a point for teams of four or three, but Plunder does not allow teams of less than three. When a treasure is placed in a chest, it will randomly respawn somewhere on the map, usually close to the center line. Moving with the treasure slows the player, much like holding a propane tank. Tossing the treasure for distance (like or even with a grenade) is a useful strategy. Each kill is worth $2 and every time a team places the treasure in their chest, all teams players earns the Captured medal for $4,000. Many players use the Treasure Bearer booster or the Deposit booster in the slot 2 (lower) position during Plunder. Treasure Bearer allows the player to run at normal speed with the treasure and Deposit doubles the amount of money earned from objective medals, earning $8,000 for every treasure placed in their team's chest for a maximum of $40,000 if their team captures all five treasures. Compared to other competitive modes, Plunder allows players to earn more money from medals due to the generally longer match length. Objectives The Objectives playlist encompasses: King of the Hill, Turf War, Chain Reaction, and Plunder. The Plunder mode is identical to the Plunder competitive playlist. King of the Hill In King of the Hill, a random area of the map will be highlighted with a circle on the map. Players must run to that area and stay within the circle to score points within 20 minutes. The first team to reach 50 points win. If no team reaches 50 points within the 20 minutes, then the team with the most points win. A player's team will make the circle green while the opposing team will make the circle red. The more players in the circle, the faster the team earns points. If the opposing team is in control of the circle, then the other team must kill all opponents in the circle and make the circle's color go from red to green to score points. The circle will randomly move to another spot every minute or two. Turf War In Turf War, there are three areas of the map that will be highlighted with a circle on the map. The two teams must take control of those areas to score points. The more areas taken control of, the more points the team earns. The first team to reach 250 points within 20 minutes wins. If no team reaches 250 points within the 20 minutes, then the team with the most points win. Once a team has taken over a circle, they can move on to another. The opposing team can take over circle that were taken over by the other team. Chain Reaction In Chain Reaction, the two teams must capture all five of the highlighted areas in numerical order to win. The first team to do so within 20 minutes wins the match. If no team has control of all the areas within the 20 minutes, then the match is considered a tie. Ranked The Ranked playlist allows players to choose between two random competitive playlist modes and tracks your "skill level". When entering the Ranked playlist, players will see a blue number before their name indicating their current skill level. If a player's team wins the match, then each player will increase in their skill level by one while the losing team players will have their skill level will decrease by one. Players will be matched with other players close to their skill level. The maximum skill level is fifty. The Lab Main Article: The Lab During each weekend “The Lab” is active, ND will be running a playlist featuring one or more custom-tuned gametype variations from the tons of variables they can tweak in their multiplayer gameplay settings. May 28 – June 1 2 vs. 2 Team Deathmatch. Grab a partner for this small- to medium-size map mow-down. You’ve got 15 minutes to rack up 25 kills, or more than the other team, to prove your small-team superiority. I’m going to recommend now that you’re going to want pick a reliable teammate you want to play with over the weekend… June 11 – 14 Shotguns Only. They're serving up short-range mayhem as all players and maps spawn with Moss-12 and Pistole only. Oh, and NO grenades. June 25 – 28 Sniper Extermination. Two teams. Dragon Sniper rifles. One life per round. Best of 5 rounds takes the match win. Absolutely tense, totally tactical. July 9 '- 12 'Plunder Pistols Only. ''Plunder. But with Pistols only, no rifles, no power weapons. This should even the odds between the treasure bearer and his assailants as all will be equipped with the relative high-rate of fire and excellent accuracy of the 92FS pistol. '' July 23 – 26 ''Grenades Only. Boom. '''August 6 – 9' Co-Op Crushing. August 20 – 23 No Power Weapons September 3 - 7 3 vs 3 Deathmatch. Find two teammates and destroy the oppossite team. First team that takes 25 kills win.No Boosters. September 17 - 20 'Desert - 5 Shootout. Take the Desert - 5 (the only available weapon in this lab) and start to kill everyone. Co-operative playlists The co-operative playlists feature two to three players playing a Co-op Objective or Co-op Arena mission. In these modes, players earn points by killing opponents. Although players can earn more than 400,000 points, this is not the amount of money they will receive. Money is earned by obtaining medals, completing a wave Co-op Arena, and by how many points a player has obtained. Players are limited to earning $250,000 per mission and friendly fire will injure teammates. In Co-op playlists when a player dies from weapon damage, the teammate(s) have limited time to revive the player. Revival is performed by standing next to the injured player and holding . When healing completes, both the injured player and the healing player will be fully healed. In case of death, a player will respawn in sixty seconds, but if all players die, then the team will lose a "try" and restart the wave or checkpoint. The Co-op games ends when the team completes ten waves, the mission objective, or loses all three tries. Co-op Objective ''Main article: Co-Op Objective Co-Op Objective features two to three players playing through a mission based on a part of the single-player mode. Players must progress through the map and complete various objectives, such as killing a certain number of enemies, defeating a helicopter, or using an RPG to open a door. All of the opponents are NPCs. Players can also set the difficulty they want to play by changing the difficulty in their profile by pressing at the lobby. The match determines the difficulty based on what the players have the difficulty set to (e.g. if two players have their difficulty set to Easy and the other player set to Normal, then all three players will play the match on Easy). Note that this diffuculty has nothing to do with the competitive playlists nor with Co-op Arena. There are currently three maps that are playable – Nepal, The Sanctuary, and The Village. Each map has a storyline and features voice acting not featured in the single-player mode, though players will only be able to play as either Drake, Elena, Chloe, Tenzin or Sully depending on what map is chosen. Some maps are harder than others; for example, Nepal is considered easier than The Sanctuary. Co-op Arena Co-op Arena features two to three players fighting against ten waves of villans. A player earns $500 for completing a wave for a total of $5000 upon completion. Players vote between two random maps set in a one of the co-op Arena modes. By default, there are two Co-op Arena modes: Survival and Gold Rush. If all players have DLC maps enabled, additional maps will be part of the voting process. If all players have the Siege Expansion Pack DLC, then the Siege mode of Co-op Arena will randomly appear for maps. Prior to Title Update 1.07 players were assigned selected skins but now you can choose any Hero skin to use in Co-op Arena. All of the enemies encountered in the waves are Lazarevic's soldiers, each one having a specific weapon or style. For example, Dragan, the armored, all-black soldier, will always have a shotgun or an M4, and Sark, the half-masked soldier, will always have an RPG-7. The only weapon spawns are for pistols, AK-47s, Dragon Snipers and FALs. The other weapons must be obtained from enemies. Note that the M32-Hammer and Wes-44 do not appear in Survival and Gold Rush modes. Survival In Survival, players must defeat 10 waves of enemy NPCs, with each wave having 25 enemies. The wave is completed by defeating all of the enemies, meaning a total of 250 kills if the players beat all 10 waves. Each wave introduces new enemies, with each wave becoming progressively harder. Players earn points for defeating the various enemies, with some enemies giving more points than others. Players can also pick up treasures that are dropped by some enemies that will reward players with money and increase the "combo bar". The combo bar can go from x1 to x10, which multiplies the number of points earned from killing an enemy (e.g. if the combo bar is at x10, then players earn 10 times as many points from killing an enemy then they normally would). This bar slightly increases as more enemies are killed and decrease if no enemies are being killed. Picking up treasures will also increase the bar by one whole number. Gold Rush Gold Rush is very similar to Plunder, where the players must bring a treasure to a chest every wave to win. Unlike Survival, Gold Rush does not require the players to kill the enemies, though players will earn more points if they kill some enemies and then go for the treasure. Enemies will also continually respawn in Gold Rush. Gold Rush also features a multiplier that increases the number of points earned for that round. This multiplier starts at x3 but progressively decreases as the wave goes on until it reaches x0. At x0, every player earns no points for that wave when they have placed the treasure in the chest. To earn the most points, players must act fast by killing some enemies for some points and then placing the treasure in the chest while the multiplier is at x3 to earn the most points they can. Siege (DLC only) Siege is a hybrid of Competitve playlists '''King of the Hill and Co-op Arena Survival mode and is only available through DLC, for more information, see this. Enemies per Wave Each Co-op Arena round has a specific number of enemies. This list is currently incomplete. Points Earned per Kill Co-op points earn cash (note that 1 point does not equal $1), so retrieving and using enemy weapons will increase co-op points. Maps Default maps There are currently eight default multiplayer maps, most are variations on the settings in Uncharted 2, while one is set in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. *The Village *The Temple *The Ice Caves *The Lost City *The Train Wreck *The Plaza *The Sanctuary *The Fort (from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) *The Stage (Available only in machinima mode) DLC maps There are currently four maps that are available as purchasable downloadable content. *The Facility from Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack *The Flooded Ruins from Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack *The Highrise from Siege Expansion Pack *The Museum from Siege Expansion Pack Store The Multiplayer Store is where players can purchase skins, taunts, Boosters, and co-op weapon upgrades with the cash they earn from playing the various online modes. Many items available for purchase require players reach a certain level before they are able to use it. Skins Taunts Taunts are exactly what their name implies. If a player presses , they will use the taunt they have equipped. If the option 'None' is selected for taunt, the player will jump on the spot when pressing . There is a bug with this one. When a player purchases Chloe - Winter Clothes, they will be allowed to use this taunt even if they did not reach level 53 or did not buy it. Boosters Boosters give players advantages in a match. Each Booster requires a certain level to use and a cost to purchase. Players can equip two Boosters, one in slot 1 (upper) and one from slot 2 (lower). Once a player reaches level 51 (I), they can purchase Boosters that are "Badges of Honor". Badges of Honor give other players an advantage over the player using them. However they award the player using them for every set number of kills the player manages to get while using them. The award is in the form of a medal, unique to each negative booster. For example, every 5 kills a player gets while using the Veiled booster will award that player the medal 'Half-Blind' worth $10,000. Boosters can only be used in competitive matches. Levels And Level Badges When a player completes a match, they will earn money that will increase their level and will allow them to purchase rewards from the Multiplayer Store. Listed below are the amounts of money required to reach each level. Once a player reaches level 51, their levels will appear as roman numerals (e.g. level 51 is I, level 52 is II, etc.). In total, there are now 80 levels, with level 60 requiring $62,965,500 and level 80 requiring $362,965,500. Your level is shown beside in your name in a colored badge; as you level up, this badge will change colors, with the colors for corresponding levels below. Downloadable Content PlayStation Heroes Skin Pack The PlayStation Heroes Skin Pack was released on January 12, 2010 worldwide on the PlayStation Store. The pack includes seven new skins for multiplayer, depicting characters from other PlayStation 3-exclusive video games. Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack The Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack was released on February 25, 2010 worldwide on the PlayStation Store. The pack includes six multiplayer skins from and two maps from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. The pack can be purchased for US$5.99/£3.99/€4.99, or you can purchase the skins as a separate pack for US$2.99 and the maps as a separate pack for US$3.99 (US only). This pack also includes multiplayer-oriented Trophies, though these Trophies can only be obtained if you buy the whole pack or the map pack by itself. Siege Expansion Pack The Siege Expansion Pack was released on April 22, 2010. The pack costs £4.79/€5.99 and US$5.99. This pack includes six new skins: *Wetsuit Drake *Baseball Shirt Drake *Prakoso *Platzor *Glowzor *Dead Explorer Two new maps: The Museum: Set at dusk amongst the courtyards and display cases at the site of Drake and Flynn’s heist, The Museum provides players with a mix of intense gameplay covering traversing across rooftops, dodging gunfire through twisting corridors, and close quarters fighting. Players need to watch their backs as there are numerous flank routes in all parts of this circular map. Players should also learn the secret climbing routes that will allow them to get the drop on their opponents. The Highrise: Towering over the streets of Nepal, The Highrise is a map with plenty of opportunities for players to get the high ground on their opponents. Set on a series of destroyed and under-construction buildings, players need to be on their toes as there are many different jump locations and paths around the map. Players should also watch out for the incoming airstrikes, as they can clear the rooftops in seconds. A new co-operative arena mode: Siege: An arena co-op game type where two to three players defend a marked territory within a map against waves of NPC opponents. At the end of every round, the territory will change locations within the map and the NPC opponents will increase in difficultly. The only way you can score co-op points is to have all your players within the captured territory, all while being assaulted by NPC opponents. And eleven new trophies: *''Bronze'' **You Can’t Break Me – Complete all 3 co-op objective maps on Crushing **Under Siege – Finish Wave 10 in 1 Siege game **Speedy – Get 10 First! Medals **I’ll Cover You – Get 50 Defender Medals **Fallen Angel – Get 50 Afterlife Medals **Not So Fast – Get 20 “Shut’em Down Medals **Jack of All Trades – Get 15 Triple Threat Medals **You Run, I’ll Shoot – Get 10 Protectorate Medals **Back At Ya – Get 50 Retaliation Medals **Kneel Before Z… – Get 5 Put-em Down Medals *''Silver'' **Rock a Rhyme – Get 100 Tricky Medals Sidekick Skin Pack Main Article: Sidekick Skin Pack The Sidekick Skin Pack was released on August 17, 2010 worldwide on the PlayStation Store. The pack includes eight new skins for multiplayer, depicting characters from the Uncharted series. Skins: *Heist Chloe *Borneo Chloe *Borneo Sullivan *UDF Sullivan *Winter Sullivan *Wetsuit Elena *Dillon *Mac Future Downloadable Content Emily Rose who plays investigator Elena Fisher, tweeted that she was going back to work on Uncharted. This first led to speculation that the voice work was to be for Uncharted 3, although Sony has since shot down the rumours and confirmed to [http://kotaku.com/5631154/hmmm-uncharted-voice-actor-doing-some-new-uncharted-work-this-week Kotaku] that the work is for some new downloadable content. Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Category:Silver Pages Category:Uncharted 2